The False Prophet
The False Prophet (real name Myra Ayashi) is but one of the many names used by a mysterious Seer of the original prophecy of the Advent of Magic. Unlike her kin and her other fellow Seers, she was obsessed with the mysterious "King of Seven Lordly Virtues," whom was said to destroy everything that the seven Kings of the End built before the former. She is also widely regarded by the few whom know of her existence as the supposed founder of the Unbroken, a fanatical organization of zealots/extremists created for the sole purpose of serving as a private army for her 'child's' purpose. Background Next to nothing is known concerning the False Prophet, but according to some scholars, she is indeed one of the original Seers present during the scribing of the prophecy foretold during the Advent of Magic, before being lost to time and only started becoming active again (albeit in the shadows) at some point during the Fourthborn's time. Personality and Traits True to her goals, the False Prophet is known to be extremely misanthropic and is regarded by those who opposed her as a deluded madwoman, obsessed with the Emperor of the World crushing the concept of freedom entirely and bringing everything else under his command. In her mind and core beliefs, only through absolute order and total subjugation of all things (and even concepts) will peace be found and perfection achieved, and anyone saying otherwise were considered by her as anarchists and degenerates, in addition to being underdeveloped beings in her eyes. These beliefs held by the False Prophet made her all the more dangerous, much like her followers, whom were willing to sacrifice everything to ensure that the Emperor of the World wins the war against what they perceive as the "ignorant animals of existence." Since the permanent purification of the First Ayashi, she remains bitter over the very descendant that purified her husband's soul, and vowed that she would make said descendant pay for their patricide. Powers and Abilities The true capabilities of Myra remain uncertain, but it is confirmed in her first battle against Elena Aesion that the False Prophet has the ability to 'jump' into bodies and possess them for her own use, notably through all the female descendants of the human Ayashi Clan, especially those strong with the purity of her blood. It is speculated that fragments of her soul exist within her descendants, which allows her to perform the 'jumps' upon her primary vessel's death. Regardless of the case, this allowed her to cheat death from even soul-destroying power and without the aid of Vitakinetic Circuits. Her combat abilities seem to depend on the hosts she chooses to possess, with purer vessels allowing her to unleash her power to greater extents. Despite being able to alter her host's powers to an extent and imbuing them with her own unrefined power to a limited degree, most of the vessels she uses are unable to handle her un-natural influence and power, resulting in their lifespans shortening significantly. It is unknown if a vessel with 4 or more Vitakinetic Circuits under Myra's control can die from her influence. Category:Tides of Fate Category:Characters Category:Females